Hot In Here
by FloralBlackMoon- One Shot
Summary: Just a fanfic of Usagi taking a shower while listening to Nelly song.*No Flames, Please* A One-Shot Humor that will surely to crack a smile or a laugh. This does *not* have explictive content *REPOSTED IN NEW ACCOUNT*
1. Default Chapter

  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song Hot In Here it belongs to respectful owners nor do I own the Characters of Sailor Moon, it to belong to it's owners. I have no part of it, what so ever.  
  
***  
  
**Hot in.....  
So hot in here.....  
So hot in.....**  
  


"Yeah! I understand... Really?... I'll be there" Usagi nodded as she talked to her friend on the phone. Her friend, Yenya, on the phone had just asked Usagi could she come along with her to a water park built not too long ago. Usagi had said she would go herself, but never actually thought of going.

  
"Yes! I'll be there...Ok, I'll meet you in an hour and thirty.... Ok, bye."  
  


  
Usagi shook her head at her friend determination. She really wanted her to be present for the whole premiere of the park, she could care less if she went, but she had to please a friend.  
  


Usagi looked around the room, clueless of what do now.   
  


"Gotta Take a Shower…" She mumbled to herself.  
  
Usagi first went to her drawer and took out her outfit for the day and her under garments. She then took a clean towel and entered her bathroom and closed the door and looked it.  
  
Usagi stepped one foot into the shower, still clothed, and turned on the radio and got out. It was then the new song Hot In Here turned on. It is by the rapper going by "Nelly, part of the Saint Lunatics.  
  
**I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them G's  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens**  
  
Usagi finding the new song amusing since the first time she's listened to the song soon started jumping to the beat, she then calmed down and moving to the song.   
  


"Oh, this is cool."  
  
**Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use**  
  
Usagi soon started stripping her clothing. She was about to take a shower, why not strip to a song saying to strip? Soon she slowly took off her shirt. Then her hands went to her skirt.  
  
**(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
  
(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
**  
Usagi soon fanned herself with her hand. The room was fogging up. She started feeling heated, slightly. She then took off her skirt and danced in the mirror in her under garment. She slowly undid her hair. Letting the heap of hair to fall...  
  
**Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it**  
  
Usagi soon started taking off her bra. For special effects she threw it in the air. She then got rid of the rest of the garments and entered the tub. She turned on the water all the way. First she waited for the water to actually collect. She then turned it to shower and let the warm water caress her skin.  
  
**I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it**  
**Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, all on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,   
like "girl I think my butt gettin big"**  
  


Usagi grinned and bent down pointing to her buttocks, singing along with the story, "Girl I think my butt getting big." 

Usagi grinned before bursting into a heap of giggles.

  
Usagi reached for the soap and a sponge and rub the two substance and drop the soap and started the lather on the sponge. She then slowly washes herself. The sponge first going to her chest. She caressed the skin there. She rubbed the skin there slowly in circles. She then went to her flat belly and scrub over it. She then squeezed the sponge lightly, letting some lather collect on her stomach. She then bent of her arm over her shoulder and 'tried' to clean her back. 

"It's getting hot in _herrree_. Gotta take a shower…" Usagi croaked out saying it in a sing-song voice, playing around before exploding into laughter.  
  
**(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**  
  
Usagi soon herself short of breath. The air was suddenly really warmed. She then took the sponge and started working on her lower body. She rubbed her legs with the sponge; letting the long body part, take part of the purifying. She rubbed and caressed her legs, making sure she cleans it thoroughly. She brushed the back of her leg and moved up.  
  


With the tongue out, Usagi started jumping up and down before slipping and falling to the tub floor.

**Thud!**

"Oohh…That hurt." Usagi moaned, rubbing her hip before getting back up.

  
**(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)**  
**Give a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah**  
  
Usagi closed her eyes as the water escalated down her down. Bringing the lather down with it in a smooth, wet way. She then took her shampoo. Herbal Essences. She emptied a small portion onto her hand. She then put in her already wet hair and started lathering.  
  
**Stop placin, time wastin  
I gotta a friend with a fo' in the basement (What?)  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
Unless you gon' do it  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptunes  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms**  
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! YES! YES!" Serena moaned as she washed her hair, imitating the commercial she see _ALL_ the time. She giggled as she just how stupid the whole thing is. Washing her face of the lather falling. She then continued to wash her hair. 

"I got the urge to herbal…duh duh duh duuuhhhh…." Usagi sang out of key imitating the song of the commercial, "She urge, I got the urge…to _herrrbell."_  
  
**(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes**  
  
Serena took the showerhead and directed it toward her head. Trying to get rid of the 'organic' substance in her hair. The song and the soap kind put her in the 'mood' for something. She didn't know what, but she'll know."  
  
She finally got rid of all the suds and washed herself off with water and finally stepped out of the shower. She then reaches for the towel and started drying herself.  
  
**(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah**  
  


Jumping out and down, shrieking in excitement. Taking her towel she started drying her hair.

"Getting' in _heerre_, gotta put on my clothes. I am getting so hot…I gotta my clothes…wait...it's getting' cold in _heerrre_ gotta put on my clothes. " Usagi sang before chuckling at her childish acts.  
  


"I gotta see the video…" Usagi murmured , when finish drying herself reached for her clothing. She was done with this shower.  
  
***  
  
That's it. It's gonna be a one part fanfic. Unless.. you change my mind. You want more, then tell me! I will continue if people ask for it, if you flame. Well I won't care because I ask for flames and I won't flame back unless the whole thing is idiotic then you can sure bet as I'm gonna flame you back. Other wise that, tell me your feelings. I can't do anything to change how you feel! So anywayz   
Later!  
  
FloralBlackMoon

**_FBM after editing: _**Wow. This fic was better than expected.

**_2nd edit: _**So stupid. First time I edited I was so bored I didn't see the errors. Well added some parts for the humor. Hope you enjoy. ^_^. Hopefully you're bathroom experience is never the same if you hear the song while in the shower! I know mines changed! LOL!


	2. FlashBack

**Reviews. Of the orginal story.  
  
  
Old URL: **http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=836246  
  
  
Hot In Here Just a fanfic of Usagi taking a shower while listening to Nelly song.*No Flames, Please* A One-Shot Humor that will surely to crack a smile or a laugh. This does *not* have explictive content  
F » Sailor Moon - PG-13 - English - General/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1635 - Reviews: 17 - Updated: 1-4-03 - Published: 6-25-02   
Reviewer Date Chapter Type   
  
  
K 2003-01-19 1 Anonymous  
  
this story is even worse than the original sis u need some help with you're i need a man go talk to puffy who needs a girl maybe ya'll can go to therpy together *smile* what would you're mother say if she read this i'll tell u she'd yank all that hair out of you're head *wink*  
luv K (u know the name call me when u get this)  
  
  
UsaGoddess 2003-01-05 1 Signed  
  
He He that was funny! a sequel would be nice! now if only Darien were to catch her some how.....  
  
  
schoolgirltil2005 2003-01-05 1 Signed  
  
LOL....it was pretty funny!!   
  
Lady Dragon636 2003-01-05 1 Signed  
  
LMAO THIS IS SO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_________________^  
I loved the Herbal Essence bit ^_^   
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness 2003-01-04 1 Signed  
  
maybe you could continue it with what's happening at the water park and onegai put her with a general (preferably Mal or Jed) ^_^ as long as she isn't with   
  
Mamo-baka 2 003-01-04 1 Anonymous  
  
good lord that was weird (i mean that in a good way!) babby-c 2003-01-04 1Signedok that all i have 2 say. beter than mine so...... the "Oh! Oh! Oh! YES! YES!" commercial its like damn you do see it ALLLL! the time. love the song   
  
Rinoa4321 2002-12-22 1 Signed  
  
Hey I'll probably write a review for every story you do! You have real good writing abilities! Keep it up!   
  
anime-girl 2002-12-21 1 Signed  
  
LOL how did i knoe she was going to do that Herbal Essences thing? THey are stupid!! I love Hot in here! Goof fic!   
  
trvias4life 2002-10-25 1 Signed  
  
fininish story   
  
LavenderLily (2lazy2login) 2002-09-04 1 A Anonymous  
  
*laughs my head off*!!!!!!! hahahahhaa! hey this is the first sailor moon fanfic i've ever read, and I LIKE IT!!!!!!! hahahahahhaha!!! *laughs head off AGAIN* LOL! you know, usually i don't like usagi, but this is funny stuff!!!!!!! write another humourous one soon!!!!!   
  
Cryo-Chan 2002-09-03 1 Signed  
  
tee hee hee....   
  
  
Angel Starwind 2002-08-12 1 Signed  
  
Actally to tell you the truth....this is my first Sailor Moon fic that i have ever read! And you know what.........I LIKE IT I LIKE IT ALOT!!!  
MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE   
  
Amethyst 2002-08-02 1 Anonymous  
  
It's funny to imagine Usagi shakin down to a Nelly song.  
An original fic, no doubt about it.  
  
Julia Griever 2002-07-22 1 Signed  
  
haha!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews For: Hot In Here - Reviews: Page 1 of 2 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviewer Date Chapter Type K 2003-01-19 1 Anonymous this story is even worse than the original sis u need some help with you're i need a man go talk to puffy who needs a girl maybe ya'll can go to therpy together *smile* what would you're mother say if she read this i'll tell u she'd yank all that hair out of you're head *wink*   
luv K (u know the name call me when u get this) UsaGoddess 2003-01-05 1 Signed He He that was funny! a sequel would be nice! now if only Darien were to catch her some how..... schoolgirltil2005 2003-01-05 1 Signed LOL....it was pretty funny!! Lady Dragon 636 2003-01-05 1 Signed LMAO   
THIS IS SO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_________________^  
I loved the Herbal Essence bit ^_^ Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness 2003-01-04 1 Signed maybe you could continue it with what's happening at the water park and onegai put her with a general (preferably Mal or Jed) ^_^ as long as she isn't with Mamo-baka 2003-01-04 1 Anonymous good lord that was weird (i mean that in a good way!) babby-c 2003-01-04 1 Signed ok that all i have 2 say. beter than mine so...... the "Oh! Oh! Oh! YES! YES!" commercial its like damn you do see it ALLLL! the time. love the song Rinoa4321 2002-12-22 1 Signed Hey I'll probably write a review for every story you do! You have real good writing abilities! Keep it up! anime-girl 2002-12-21 1 Signed LOL how did i knoe she was going to do that Herbal Essences thing? THey are stupid!! I love Hot in here! Goof fic! trvias4life 2002-10-25 1 Signed fininish story LavenderLily (2lazy2login) 2002-09-04 1 Anonymous *laughs my head off*!!!!!!! hahahahhaa! hey this is the first sailor moon fanfic i've ever read, and I LIKE IT!!!!!!! hahahahahhaha!!! *laughs head off AGAIN* LOL! you know, usually i don't like usagi, but this is funny stuff!!!!!!! write another humourous one soon!!!!! Cryo-Chan 2002-09-03 1 Signed tee hee hee.... Some dude who HATES YOU!!! 2002-09-02 1 Anonymous STOP LEAVING GAY MESSAGES ON LavenderLily's STORY!! YOUR A FUCKING IDIOT!! IF YOU DONT LIKE HER STORY THEN BE SMART LIKE THAT OTHER BITCH AND STOP READING THE STORY!! YOU HAVE SO MANY COMPLAINTS WITH THE STORY THAT YOU WHINE ABOUT IT LIKE CRAZY!!! FUCK!!! GET A LIFE!! ITS A FAN FIC! ITS SUPPOSED TO BE DIFFERENT!!! SHIT!!! Angel Starwind 2002-08-12 1 Signed Actally to tell you the truth....this is my first Sailor Moon fic that i have ever read! And you know what.........I LIKE IT I LIKE IT ALOT!!!  
MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE Amethyst 2002-08-02 1 Anonymous It's funny to imagine Usagi shakin down to a Nelly song.  
An original fic, no doubt about it. Julia Griever 2002-07-22 1 Signed haha! 

* * *

page 1 of 2 page 2 of 2 

* * *

page 1 of 2 page 2 of 2   
  
  



End file.
